


Paying the Price

by Pirate_Radio



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Interrogation, King dice isn’t nice here, Reader is presented as female, Reader’s a Cupid, Torture Porn, Whips, all the nasty stuff, hope y’all enjoy, noncon, this was self indulgent, what do you mean the fandoms dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Radio/pseuds/Pirate_Radio
Summary: Cupid Reader stumbles into the Devils Casino and gets caught and questioned by Lucifers right hand man. Purely self indulgent smut, hope y’all degenerates enjoy
Relationships: King Dice (Cuphead)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Paying the Price

"Now, let's try this again. . ."

The sound of the striking whip was closely followed by a muffled cry. Hands tied her back, all she could do was attempt to shuffle slightly as she sniffled. 

_“Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. . ."_

But the tears fell regardless, as a gloved hand reached and forced her to look at him by gripping her chin. Her terrified eyes met his, and the sadistic glint in them sent chills down her body and through her core. 

"Oh, doll, I really don't want to do this to you. I _am_ a gentleman, after all."

An almost gentle smile crossed his face, the grip on her face becoming soft for a slight second. He gently wiped a tear, chuckling slightly. 

His other hand began to gently caress where he had just struck with the whip, right on her bare thigh. Attempting to get away was useless, and her cries turned into slight squeaks at the contact. Curse sensitive thighs, the downfall of man.

"Can't we be civil? Just answer my question, sweetheart." His hand leaving her thigh and picking up the whip again, his smile turned back into a smirk. "Why'd you stumble on into our lil' place here, hm? You know you're the farthest from welcome."

He simply held the whip over her, seemingly waiting for a response. 

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to-"

A choked out sob caused her to interrupt herself, refusing to make eye contact any longer. Being a Cupid caught in hell was embarrassing enough. But then to be forcibly stripped and bound by the Devil's right-hand man himself? Had sent her to another plain of humiliation itself.

“I just wa-“

The whip striking her bare chest caused her to cry out mid sentence, the breath being forced out of her from the impact. Tears only continued to spill as Dice towered over her quivering form, wriggling on the floor.

“I hate the mumbling, doll. And the stuttering. Let’s deliver a straight sentence, shall we? You’d hate to see the consequences of annoying me again.”

Despite his assumed annoyance, he still had the same cheeky expression on his face. The girl simply gulped, trying to compose her words and self.

“I already told you, I just came here to take a peek. . . I wasn’t planning on spying or anything, I swear! I just wanted to look around!”

Now crying, she made eye contact once more, hoping he’d take some consideration of her plea. He only cocked an eyebrow.

“And how can I be so sure?”

Now completely standing over, he stepped down directly between her tits, applying enough pressure to surely wind her again. Her strangled breaths and cries only made the confinement of his pants tighter, and she surely noticed it, considering how as he began to bulge against his slacks, she only squirmed and cried harder.

“I’m telling the truth! I would never tell anyone I was here, I’d be booted out!” She cried, refusing to look at his cock and only looking into his unforgiving eyes.

A deep laugh resonated from him as he stepped off of her and he sank to her level, straddling her lap as she attempted to scoot away to no avail.

His suit jacket being lost before this “interrogation” started, he brought a hand up to loosen his tie.

“Oh, and such a high and mighty slave of god you are, huh?” He jeered, now caressing her undersized wings. Harshly plucking a white feather made her cringe in sharp pain as he now seemingly jokingly caressed her face with it.

“Don’t kid yourself. You wanna’ act like you’re all that? Especially in _this_ condition?” 

The feather trailed gently down her body, from her neck, to chest, to lower abdomen. Then, it stopped.

“Squirming like a filthy beggar under me? Getting stepped on like the cheap streetwalking whore you are? And you think you have the purity to be affiliated with the man up there?”

He chuckled as he got off of her, now slowly unbuttoning his vest with a toothy grin. He had noticed how his degrading words only caused her to shiver harder, but he refrained from speaking of it. He could do that plenty later on.

“Got nothin’ to say, doll?” Now stripping himself more, he took pure pleasure in watching her uncomfortably sob, attempting to make herself smaller, to hide herself in any way she could.

**_”It really doesn’t suit you, princess. Let’s work those pipes of yours, hm? And I don’t just mean the cryin’, toots. I wonder how loudly a a wannabe pure love god would cry and moan out for me. . .”_ **


End file.
